


flower garden

by moriphyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, F/F, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriphyte/pseuds/moriphyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A family is a place where minds come in contact with one another. If these minds love one another the home will be as beautiful as a flower garden. But if these minds get out of harmony with one another it is like a storm that plays havoc with the garden"<br/>-Buddha</p><p>A girl thats into black magic and even blacker coffee who likes to psychoanalyze her twin brother, a boy who makes bad raps and great mac and cheese who hates being pshychoanalyzed by his twin sister, a girl who writes bad wizard fanfiction and can drink her weight in alcohol, and boy who runs a puppet porn website and loves bad anime all jammed into a shitty little two bedroom apartment<br/>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower garden

**Author's Note:**

> Got the quote from Criminal Minds again, shout out to my girl SSA Jennifer Jareau

You climb the stairs and find apartment 34AB. You don't bother with the lock, you know it's broken, so you just turn the knob and step into your apartment.

The apartment is small but it's even smaller when four people live in it. You walk into the living room and on the other side of the room is a small kitchen. On the left is you and Rose's room and on the right is Dirk and Roxy's room and the bathroom. The walls are white primer badly painted over another color and the floor stained carpet and peeling linoleum. On the old futon in the living room, Roxy is asleep with a bottle of vodka on the coffee table beside her and Gossip Girl playing on the TV. You sigh.

You smelled it as soon as you walked in of course but you kind of didn't want to believe it. You throw your backpack to the left and hear it make contact with something in you and Rose's room. You look at Roxy again and decide to get some apple juice from the fridge before you address that problem. Damn you were looking forward to relaxing too, shit was hella tiring today.

You yank the fridge door open causing the whole thing to shake a little. Inside the light flickers over your scarce amount of food. Someone has to go grocery shopping. Dirk is way too busy right now and so is Roxy trying to keep you guys afloat so that shit is left to you and Rose. Rose has a lot to do for school so you usually do most of the housework. You'll have to take care of this Roxy situation before you do anything else though.

You grab a bottle of apple juice that isn't as cold as it should be due to the fact that your fridge is older than all four of you combined and drink the entire thing in one go. Tossing the bottle into the trashcan you look back over at your sister and press your hand against your head. You really don't want to deal with this shit today. Still, you have to before Dirk gets home or else shit is going to be way more fucking stressful than it needs to be.

You walk over to Roxy and try to shake her awake. All she does is continue snoring. She's really out, great.

You take the bottles of vodka first and wash them off in the sink to take away any of the smell. Then you bring them into you and Rose's room and shove them under your bed. You go back to Roxy and try to shake her awake again. Still no luck. You really didn't want to do this but you don't think there's another choice.

You are struggling to pick up Roxy when the door opens and you freeze and prepare to pull an explanation out of your ass to get Dirk off your back. Instead your twin sister walks in and you sigh in relief, relaxing enough to almost drop Roxy.

You regain your hold on her and look back up at Rose. She has her black painted lips quirked to the side in what is probably a smile and she's looking at you with her unnerving, black lined purple eyes.

Without a word she sets her things, a cup of shitty black coffee, a pack of cheap cigarettes, her black school bag and a massive tome that she probably found in one of her creepy occult stores, on the kitchen counter and walks over to help you.

She grabs Roxy's legs and you keep hold of her arms and together you carry her to your bed.

Once you have her on the bed Rose turns to you. "Go clean up in the living room and get rid of the smell, I'll clean her up and get her to bed." You nod and leave your sister to do her thing.

You start by opening the windows and turning the fan on high. Cold winter air immediately hits you in the face and you go into the bathroom where the electric heater is running and it's warm. You dig around until you find some of Rose's incense. You walk back into the living room and light the incense. You cough at the acrid smell of the smoke but before you know it the apartment is aired out and smells only faintly of alcohol and cigarettes.

You drink the rest of Rose's coffee and gag as you tip the sludge down your throat. It really is shitty. She drinks her coffee black just like Dirk. It's gross. You and Roxy take lots of cream and sugar. Lots. That gives you the idea to brew some coffee, that always covers any smell and Dirk will appreciate some coffee when he gets home.

You decide to brew decaf though so that Dirk thinks he's getting caffeine when he's not because he does not need to be staying up anymore than he already does. You put on the water and pour the coffee grounds into the machine. You let the coffee brew and go back to help Rose.

When you walk back to your room Rose has gotten Roxy into a clean shirt, probably one of Dirk's by the size, and pulled her short platinum hair back into a baby bun. She's also got her awake and sitting up in bed wrapped in your white comforter. She doesn't stink of straight up alcohol anymore and Rose looks up at you as you walk in.

"Dearest brother, could you please get a glass of water for your poor intoxicated sister?" She asks, pouting he black painted lips at you.

You groan dramatically and lean back with your arms dangling, "oooh my goood" you say as you turn on your heel and walk back into the the kitchen.

You come back with a coffee mug of water and hand it to Roxy who thanks you in a barely intelligible slur.

Rose bends down and looks at Roxy, "small sips of water okay, we don't want more vomiting" she says. Roxy nods and sips at the water, tapping her pink painted nails on the mug while she drinks.

She looks up at you and the pale pink of her eyes is less hazy with alcohol. She pouts her lips and pats a hand lightly against your cheek, "aw Rosie I'm surry *sorry" she says, still a little slurred.

You take her hand off of your face and place it back against the coffee mug. "Rox, I'm Dave" you say.

Her eyes go wide and she grabs your arm. "Oh Dav *David *Dave, I'm sorry, you just you look so simleer *similar you could be twinzs *twins" she says.

"Yeah I think you need to lay down for a while" you say.

Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head. "Wait no no noes, what tim *time is it?" She asks.

Rose looks at the digital clock on your shared desk, "it's 5:30" she says. "Shit I have to go to work" Roxy says, jumping up but immediately stumbling.

You grab her arm to steady her and look at Rose. "I don't think you're up for going to work" you say.

"No no noes I can't miss my shift I'll get fired and then we won't have any money's *money and Dirk will be upset" she says, suddenly looking close to tears.

"I can go" Rose says.

You and Roxy both look at her. Roxy instantly sobers and her voice gets more serious than you've ever heard it except when she's having late night conversations with Dirk, "no way Rosie, my job is dangerous, I'm not sending my little sis in there."

"Well we don't have much of a choice, do we? I'll be okay, I assure you that I can handle myself" she says.

Roxy makes an upset noise, "just don't take any shits. Stick close to the other waitresses, they'll keep you safe" Roxy says.

"Maybe I should go too" you say without thinking about it.

Your sisters turn in unison to look at you, "what? why?" Rose asks.

You're suddenly at a loss for words, "I wanna see the strippers" you say.

Rose shakes her head, a black painted smile growing on her lips, "bullshit, you want to come with me to make sure I'm safe don't you? Oh my dearest brother that is just about the most noble thing anyone has ever done for me" she says.

You shrug "fine whatever is it so bad to want to make sure you don't get fucking grabbed by some gross dude or something" you say. She keeps smiling.

"Oh my god shut up" you say which just makes her smile more.

Roxy jumps up but immediately stumbles and wraps her arms around you in a hug. "Davie that's so cuuuteee" she says.

You pat her hair and carefully pull her off of you and sit her back on the bed.

You talk to Roxy while Rose goes and changes. "Just get some sleep and tell Dirk that you're sick and that me and Rose went out to that diner for dinner because there's no food in this god damned house" you say, "also we'll go to the stop and shop for some groceries".

She nods, "Davie I've been living with Dirk my whoooleee life, I gooot this."

"Okay Rox, get some sleep" you say.

She hugs you before curling up under the comforter. She's out by the time Rose finishes getting dressed.

When she comes out you laugh. "Ah yes very funny, Roxy is much thinner than me" Rose says. She's frowning as you try to stop laughing so you don't wake Roxy up. She's wearing a sequin purple crop top a tight sparkly black skirt black thigh highs and small black and sparkly purple heels. She doesn't actually look bad at all, in fact it just looks like a slightly more promiscuous version of what she usually wears, slightly. Roxy is just much thinner and taller than Rose is so everything is very tight and thus even more promiscuous, also the sparkles and sequins aren't really her thing.

"Maybe if you make eye contact with the customers they will freeze under the intense gaze of the Lalondian glare and their dicks will comically deflate with corresponding flatulence" you say.

"David if your metaphors were any more of a stretch they would come back around and hit you in the face" she says, turning out of the bedroom.

"My metaphors are great and you know it" you say, following her out the door.

"Yeah yeah I put up with them because you're my brother and I love you but I really must tell you that they are terrible and related to deep psychological problems that we really must investigate further" she says, pulling on her black coat.

"Since when do you make love to me?" You ask.

"Since when do you not have a Freudian slip?" She asks.

You stop and realizing your mistake you curse. "God dammit Rose, I fuckin hate you you know that" you say.

She laughs lightly, "I love you too oh brother of mine."

You close the door behind you and follow her down the stairs. "Here put this on" she says, handing you a coat without looking back.

It's a black coat much like hers, one of Dirk's. "Why did you give me this?" You ask. "

Because it's December and all you're wearing is that stupid shirt" she says.

You look down at your 'North American hollering phalus baboon' shirt, "what's wrong with this?" You demand.

"Terezi gave you that shirt when we were 13" she says.

"Yeah so what?" You ask.

"We're almost 16 and you have worn it at least three times a week since she gave it to you" she says.

"Yeah okay sorry I don't spend all of the money we don't have on clothes I'm perfectly cool with my ironic shirts and fly ass kicks" you say.

She laughs, "what you think I spend our money on clothes, are you serious?" She asks.

"Uh yeah you have a lot of nice clothes" you say.

"Yes of course I do I have amazing taste but there's no way I would spend money on them" she says.

"Then how the hell do you get them?" You ask.

"Why magic of course my dear brother, didn't you know?" She says.

"Cut the bullshit Rose I'm serious" you say.

"I already told you, I get the clothes in return for providing a service" she says.

"Fuck don't tell me you already work at this club" you say, genuinely worried.

She laughs, "What is it with you and the constantly lude thought processes? I perform magic" she says.

"Oh god Rose don't be gross" you say.

She laughs, "you're the one being gross, I mean it literally as in I literally perform magic upon request and promise of compensation"

You stare at her for a moment before saying anything else, "you're fucking ridiculous" you say finally

She smiles widely, "why thank you, I strive to be just as such. Also my girlfriend makes clothes" she says

  
"Wait you have a girlfriend?" You ask

  
"Yeah, her names Kanaya"

  
"Why have I never met her" you ask

  
"Maybe because I don't want to introduce her to my embarrassing family yet" she says

  
"We're not embarrassing" you say

She raises her eyebrows at you, "Dirk runs a puppet porn site, Roxy can drink Mutie's weight in vodka and you're just embarrassing as a whole"

  
You glare at her, mostly because she's right  
"Fuck you" you say, shoving your hands in your pockets

  
She grins beside you and bumps her shoulder into yours as you see the pink flashing lights of the club  
"Fuck you too"


End file.
